


Daddy's Favorite

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Couch Sex, Daddy Kink, Eleanor is mentioned once, Harry in Panties, I'm Going to Hell, Incest, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Smut, chicken Parma ham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis's in love with his son Harry. He's perfectly content to keep this to himself until he comes home from work one day to one hell of a sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really proud of this because I can't believe I wrote this but I also think I'm secured a place in hell for writing this.

Louis was going to hell. He didn't see how he could get himself out of this one. He was in love with his son Harry.

He didn't even see it coming; it just kind of happened. Louis had been eating breakfast with Harry and it hit him. He'd been completely gone ever since then.

Tonight, Louis was spending some time with Harry. They'd probably have dinner and watch Keeping Up With the Kardashians.

Louis had just gotten home from work. "I'm home, Haz." No response. Harry always told him when he was going to a friend's house, so where was he?

"Harry?" Louis headed toward Harry's room. He didn't expect to see what he did.

Harry, his beautiful son, was splayed out on his bed. He had one hand pumping his cock and two fingers sliding in and out of him. His breathing was heavy and he was making gorgeous sounds.

"Right there, Daddy. Fuck me."

Louis fled the scene without a sound. His cock had become embarrassingly hard from watching his son fuck himself. He sighed and entered the bathroom. He got out his cock and fucked into his fist, replaying the scene he'd just witnessed in his mind. Louis came in under a minute and tried to keep his composure. He went downstairs to make dinner.

Ten minutes later, Harry came down to the kitchen looking fucked out of his mind. Louis wished he was the one who had ruined Harry like that.

"Hi Dad. What's for dinner, or do I even have to ask?" Louis could only cook one meal: chicken stuffed with mozzarella, wrapped in Parma ham with a side of homemade mash.

"Just the usual, sweetheart. How was your day?"

As Harry complained about a test he'd taken and retold a joke from lunch, Louis viewed him in fascination. He really, honest to God loved this boy. As they finished their dinner, Harry went into the living room to turn on Netflix. They had several hours of the Kardashians to keep up with.

Once Louis was on the couch, Harry snuggled up against him.

"Can we cuddle?" Harry asked.

"Of course, babe." Louis stroked Harry's curls as they watched the show.

"Dad, you love me, right?"

"Always. What's up?"

Harry blushed. "Um, lately, I've been feeling kind of different." Louis's heart raced. "Like, I still love you and everything, but different."

"Different how?"

"You'll laugh at me."

"I promise I will never laugh at you, Haz."

"Okay, so this is kind of weird, but can you kiss me?"

Struggling to breathe, Louis kissed him on the cheek. Harry got even Tedder.

"No, like, on the lips? I just wanted to try it."

Louis couldn't believe his ears. He kissed Harry, barely touching their lips together. That was when he knew he was fucked.

"Have you ever kissed anyone Harry?"

He shook his head. "No. Can you kiss me again?"

Louis didn't hesitate this time. He kissed Harry rough and sloppy, earning a moan from the boy. The tv was forgotten as Louis got on top of Harry and made out with him.

"Fuck, Harry." Louis let himself grind on him, desperate for friction.

Louis heard the prettiest moan followed by something inaudible.

"What was that babe?"

"Daddy," Harry moaned.

Louis could've came right then and there, but he didn't want this to end. He kissed Harry one more time before sucking hickeys into his neck. Harry moaned again, sounding wrecked.

"What do you want, baby?"

"Wanna suck your cock, Daddy."

Louis unzipped his jeans and threw his boxers across the room. Harry stared hungrily at his dick. He sucked on the tip before taking all of Louis in his mouth.

Louis stayed still, not wanting to choke Harry, even though all he wanted to do was fuck his mouth.

"You can fuck my throat, Daddy." That was all he needed to slam into Harry. Before he could come he pulled out. Harry whined.

"You did so good baby, but I wanna take care of you. What do you want, darling?"

"Can you eat me out? I've been dying for you to eat me out, Daddy."

"Alright princess." Harry was a sight to behold. He was wearing panties, with his hard cock peeking out of the waistband.

"Where'd you get these pretty things from, babe?"

"Eleanor bought 'em for me."

"From now on, only Daddy's buying you pretty things." The panties were thrown to the other side of the room. Harry spread his legs, eager for Louis's tongue.

Louis grabbed his ass and licked a stripe across his hole. Harry shivered. Louis licked a couple more times before getting his tongue inside Harry. Harry cried out and fucked back, riding his tongue. Again, Louis pulled out.

"Daddy," Harry whined.

"Don't be greedy, baby. Keep those legs spread; gonna open you up now." Harry didn't move a muscle. "Although I'm sure you're still pretty loose from when you fingered yourself earlier."

"Wished it was you, Daddy. Want your fingers."

"Anything you want, love." Louis slipped one finger in, feeling that Harry was relatively loose. He added another finger. It only took a few thrusts before Harry was grinding on his fingers. Louis scissored his fingers inside Harry a couple times before pulling out.

"You still want this?" He asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah." His pupils were blown wide with lust.

"Alright. Tell me if you want to stop." Louis found a condom and slicked himself up with a generous amount of lube. He pushed into Harry slowly, making sure he could take it.

When Harry's ass met his hips, Louis realized just exactly he was doing. He was fucking his son who hadn't even been kissed before tonight. That only made it hotter.

"You can move, Daddy.,

Louis placed his hands on Harry's hips while he pulled almost all the out before thrusting back in. He worked up a slow rhythm, wanting Harry to get used to it.

He heard Harry sigh. "What's wrong, babe? You need me to stop?"

He shook his head. "No. This is nice, but it's not what I had in mind."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking, hoping, rather, that you'd fuck me hard, fast, and dirty."

Louis's voice dropped an octave. "You want that?"

Harry blushed. "Yeah."

"Then that's what you'll get, baby." Louis let himself pound into Harry. He heard the prettiest noises, high pitched and needy. 

"Fuck! Daddy, there! Unngh, Daddy. Fuck me."

Louis went faster. The only sounds in the room were skin slapping skin and their heavy breathing. He knew that Harry was close, so he got a hand on his cock and started pumping him.

"Daddy," Harry choked out. "Daddy, I-"

"You've been so good, sweetheart; Daddy wants you to come."

With a loud squeak, Harry came, shooting white stripes onto Louis's hand. Louis's own orgasm wasn't far behind. He came inside Harry, delirious with love and lust.

They laid down on the couch quietly for a few minutes, letting the silence wash over them.

"We should probably talk about this," Louis said.

"I love you, Dad," Harry said. "I want you to hold me in your arms at night and wake up next to you and just be with you. That's it, really."

"You're so beautiful, H. So young, too. I don't wanna ruin you or let you down. I wanna be good enough for you, and I'm not sure if I am."

Harry kissed him on the cheek. "You are good enough, silly. You're wonderful and kind and brilliant and everything good."

"I love you, Haz."

"I love you too, Lou."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
